Brooklyn
Brooklyn, ???, was a competitor in Total Drama Models 2. She was eliminated on the second week, placing 14th. Biography Brooklyn was born underground to the worm colony. However, her parents realized that she was a piece of shit and decided to get rid of her. They dropped her off at the orphanage where she spent a lot of time with humans, eventually thinking she was one. At the age of 4, she realized that she was Poopsexual, having the undying need to love poop. One night, she froze her own shit in the freezer and then violently fisted herself with it. The owner of the orphanage kicked her out. After that, she became a frequent poop user. Snorting poop, injecting poop, smoking poop, you name it. It got so bad that the poop eventually began to take over her body, ultimately transforming her into an actual poop. Six Words To Describe Her #Poopsexual #Worm #WrinkleBalls #ISuckedMyMomsDick #Worman #Anal Lover Total Drama Models 2 Week 1 Week 2 Audition Brooklyn: ''' Online Profile '''What’s your best quality? Faves? (Music, color, movie, food) *Music: Bring me the horizon *Color: Pastel blue *Movie: Annabelle *Food: cupcakes Describe your craziest dream. I had this weird dream that i was in a car with 3 of my best friend back home, and like we was high af, and like i was the person who was driving and then we got in a car accident with BMTH.. WORSE. DREAM. EVER.. Best memory from childhood? I remember how when i was in 7th grade, i would always stay after on school every friday to either get stoned out, or spray paint the whole school at night XD. best memory of my life.! Most embarrassing moment at school? " This one time at school i had to wear a dress for picture day, and when i was about to get my picture taken, i tripped on a cord, and fell over and then my underwear started to show... Do you know what's the worse thing is? I WAS WEARING A FUCKING THONG. . I don't even wear dresses at ALL.." Describe the first job you ever had. I work at hot topic at the cary town center mall.. other than that, i never had a real job. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Idk.. get stoned out? Maybe party all night. I just want to have fun and break the rules. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Oliver Skyes is BAE. I would write a song with him <3 . . I did take some guitar lessons when i was 15.. the most attractive girl in the competition would be either Christian or Rose. i don't like them at all but they are cute tbh.. and the guy would be Mason. like i said, i dont like anybody in the competition.. It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? Trivia *Brooklyn smokes weed for fun or when she gets mad. * Brookyln's real hair color is dark brown * Brooklyn had dyed her hair over 10 times. * Brooklyn hates Diane * She lost her v-card at 13 * she was smoking pot ever since she started 6 grade Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama Models 2 Category:Total Drama Models 2 Contestants